


Самое страшное

by avvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они летели, пугая белок, и не знали, что на земле гораздо страшнее, чем на небе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое страшное

Прицелиться времени не было, и Рон послал заклинание практически наугад, через плечо, схватившись за мантию Тонкс и прищурив один глаз. Удивительно, но оно всё-таки настигло злобно ухмылявшегося бородача, и тот, потрясённо ахнув, отпустил метлу и камнем рухнул вниз.

– Ух! Ты молодец! – воскликнула Тонкс и, несмотря на то, что к ним приближалась Беллатрикс, совершила над поверженным врагом круг почёта.

Рон увидел, что бородач упал прямо на ель и, ломая ветки, относительно мягко – при такой-то высоте! – плюхнулся на землю.

Тонкс не стала подниматься выше, и они полетели сквозь чащу, ловко лавируя среди деревьев.

Позади с хищной улыбкой на устах мчалась Беллатрикс, ветки хлестали её по лицу, но она как будто не замечала этого. Потерю своего товарища она, похоже, тоже не заметила.

– Это не Поттер! – кричал ей вслед Родольфус, но, если честно, сейчас Беллатрикс было всё равно.

Тонкс неожиданно повернула метлу вправо, облетела очередную ель, ухватившись за ветку и испугав до полусмерти белку. Рон даже не успел в ужасе вскрикнуть, как они вошли в штопор. За метр до земли Тонкс выровняла метлу и резко затормозила в кустах боярышника. Сверху посыпались еловые лапки и шишки – истерично хохоча, промчалась Беллатрикс. Внезапно крона дерева задрожала, они услышали крик, и в ближайшие кусты упал Родольфус. Похоже, и эту потерю Беллатрикс не заметила.

– Ух, – сказала Тонкс, отплевывалась от еловых иголок, – самое страшное позади. – И взлетела вверх.

Рон пришёл в себя лишь через полмили.

 

***

 

– Только не на клумбу, – взмолился Рон. – Помню, в детстве мы случайно сломали гладиолус, и тётушка Мюриэль заставила нас вместо одного посадить дюжину, и прополоть всю клумбу, и… Лучше не вспоминать.

Тонкс только хмыкнула. Её не могла испугать даже тьма Пожирателей Смерти, а паренёк пугал её тётушкой Мюриэль.

– Только не на клумбу, пожалуйста, – на всякий случай повторил Рон.

– Нет, ну как будто я первый день на метле! – возмутилась Тонкс, и они начали стремительно снижаться.

 

***

 

Тонкс отцепила от мантии розу и, брезгливо поморщившись, отшвырнула её в сторону.

– Уходим отсюда, уходим отсюда, – прошептал Рон, но было поздно.

– Соплохвосты вас побери, какого гоблина вы делаете на моей клумбе! Негодяи!

Рон быстро вкопал в землю выдранные с корнем маргаритки, а Тонкс, тряхнув ногой, скинула с ботинка неопознанный фиолетовый цветок.

 

***

 

– Я лишу тебя наследства, Рональд Биллиус Уизли!

– Да не Рональд я, – втянул голову в плечи молодой человек, похожий на Гарри Поттера, и Тонкс восхитилась: не сознается, даже если тётушка Мюриэль применит к нему непростительное заклинание. Нужно похлопотать, чтобы паренька взяли в аврорат.

– А ты почему не работаешь, розововолосая, да чтоб б тебя!..

– Да не розововолосая я, – сказала Тонкс, тряхнув каштановыми кудрями, но тут же принялась сажать анемоны с утроенной энергией.

Безымянный молодой человек, похожий на Гарри Поттера, поливал плантацию маргариток. Тонкс, закончив с анемонами, занялась разведением розалия. Тётушка Мюриэль, больше не находя слов, только тяжело дышала и так злобно смотрела на негодяев, уничтоживших клумбу, что от её взгляда Нимфадора седела. В прямом смысле.

А когда всё закончилась, Тонкс уже намного увереннее, чем тогда, в кустах боярышника, сказала:

– Ух, самое страшно позади.


End file.
